<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silhouette. by yojin (MnM_PD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956429">silhouette.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin'>yojin (MnM_PD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Prince Futakuchi Kenji, Prince Oikawa Tooru, but it's predictable anyway so whatever, didnt want to spoil thru tags, kingdoms AU, mentioned non-con for a side character, non-blatant nsfw, oifuta are brothers, royals au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you seek revenge?” Kenji asked him.</p><p>“No. I seek justice.” Hajime answered, “But I’ll take revenge.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Futakuchi Kenji/Iwaizumi Hajime, miniscule iwaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silhouette.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been an AU i wanted to write for a long time (aug 17 2020 according to my notes tho i think even earlier than that) but idk how to write it ?? it’s not my genre, it’s not my writing style, it’s Very out of my comfort zone, lmao <i><b>heeeelp.</b></i></p><p>anyway, this was birthed by a song (see my long end notes with a 600+ word count) and a line from a movie (title: the magnificent seven) that my dad was watching. i only heard those lines in the summary and i was like <i>‘alright</i>, good enough for me’ and took note of it for this particular au.</p><p>lastly, i usually dont use their first names for the narration so if u see me slip, im sorry. (i almost published this with the summary using futakuchi and iwaizumi instead. im That Stupid)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was terrifyingly still as Hajime stepped into the king’s chambers. It contradicted everything that was happening and all of what was about to. The stillness sunk its teeth into Hajime’s skin, cutting into the fibers of his muscles and settling upon his bones, threatening to break it into tiny shattered pieces. He was not wearing any armor and yet he felt his weight heavier at that moment than any of the instances in which he had his full suit of armor before.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was like he couldn’t properly move, as if he was fighting against an imperceptible force that was pushing him backwards. His body felt leadened, and there was a subtle desire to simply submit to its weight and kneel on the ground to stop it all right there, but these emotions were the exact opposite of his actions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His strides were confident and filled with pride as he entered the huge and luxurious bedchamber of the king, carrying along the dignity of Aoba Johsai’s kingdom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king was looking out the window, watching from his high tower as his loyal knights and soldiers made a futile attempt to fight back from the surprise attack of the rebelling forces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime stopped two meters away from him, then he properly kneeled on one knee as he greeted, “My king.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king gave a modest chuckle, still fixated on the battle raging at the grounds of his castle as he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this how it ends?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Kenji was younger, all he ever enjoyed were three things; playtime with his wonderful brother and his brother’s knight, time with his loving mother, and lastly, the exquisite taste of strawberries. Living inside the Blue Castle of Aoba Johsai as the naturally gifted youngest prince was a privilege, but being only second to his brother Tooru was a curse he had to live with for the rest of his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You imbecile!” The king, his father, shouted at him as the back of a hand connected with the tender cheek of a young Kenji. His voice bellowing throughout the courtyard’s open air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He only tensed his shoulders then bit his lower lip to prevent himself from sobbing and calling out to his mother because that would anger the king more. He did not want to hear him say that he was a good for nothing child once again. He’s been working his hardest to gain approval from his father. Surely his effort had not been all for naught, weren’t they?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I apologize, fathe—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji saw the king raise his hand again and knew that another slap was coming. He hastily shut his mouth in order for him to avoid biting his tongue, closing his eyes as well while he braced for the impact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He staggered backwards as he was hit harder for the second time, a corner of the cross-shaped turquoise gem on his father’s ring digging into the soft skin of his cheek and cutting through it. He then lost his balance and fell to his knees, scraping them against the sharpness of the lawn’s grass, his skin muddied. He wanted to lay there sitting because his cheek ached, the cut stung, and he could feel a small drop of blood trickle from his cheekbones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His body started to become stiff, his breath shortening by the second—warning signs that he was about to hyperventilate—but he ignored these and pushed himself upright to stand strong again, facing his father bravely because that’s what he assumed that the king wanted him to be like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji tried his absolute best. He held back his tears very well, he was able to stand back up immediately after being shoved into the ground, and he hasn’t shown weakness yet. He was not the same crybaby from before, not anymore, but when he heard the next statement of his father, his voice totally void of warmth and the possibility of it ever changing, the young prince felt something inside him permanently break.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do not acknowledge you as my son.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Iwaizumi family was a loyal group of nobility that has served the kingdom of Aoba Johsai’s royal family for generations after generations as knights, right hand men, commanders, advisers, lovers, or a blend of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was dutied to serve the first born prince, Oikawa Tooru, as his First Knight. Following the destiny given to him by his bloodline, it was mandatory for him to leave his home and start to live in the majestic Blue Castle of the kingdom at the young age of seven years old.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was tough for the young Hajime as he missed his mother’s lullabies and the noisy banter of his other siblings along with their playful father, but he got through it because he could share the same homesick sentiments he had with his brother who trained him as a page.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His older brother stood in his place as a temporary knight protector for the crown prince, stationed at the castle as soon as he was promoted to knighthood, and once Hajime lived together with them, his brother slowly passed down his knowledge for him to learn the etiquette and proper manners of a First Knight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime questioned his brother once about why he was still required to train as Tooru’s First Knight when his brother was already perfect for the title. There was no need for Hajime to replace him, but he was then answered by his brother with a ruffle on his dark and spiky short hair, saying, “It’s your generation, Hajime, and it’s your job to protect it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those words became his motivation. It was easy to accept his fate and feed his determination as a servant to the crown prince because right after he met the boy, he immediately felt that Tooru was a pleasant company despite the bit of peskiness which a spoiled prince would not be able to shake off of their personality. They were allowed to become intimately close since their families had been associated for decades, but even without that permission, Tooru seemed like the person that would not treat him simply as his servant or protector, but also as a treasured companion. Even Tooru’s younger brother of one year, the second prince named Kenji, was a close friend of Hajime’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lived his early childhood knowing that he must always be loyal to the kingdom, but right after he turned twelve, he knew he should especially be dedicated to the crown prince and <em>only</em> the crown prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the situation where the king unjustly punished the younger prince Kenji for accidentally hurting Tooru as he won their sparring battle, Hajime could only turn his back when the king raised his hand to slap him for the second time, hurriedly following suit where Tooru was brought for medical aid, trying to outrun the conscience clawing at him from behind. After all, the dictum instilled into his mind was that the crown prince must at all times be his only priority.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Tooru’s injury was properly mended and the healers had left them to their own murky mood, the neutral expression Tooru held as to not alarm the servants melted into one of deep melancholy. Even his voice was raspy with guilt and tinged with heavy sadness as he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I must get stronger for the both of us, don’t I?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kenji locked himself inside his room and ignored his mother when she knocked at his door, begging for him to let her come inside. He even dismissed Yahaba, his specific servant, who had delivered his favorite strawberry tart despite his strong craving for it so he could erase the metallic copper taste coating his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He simply sat there on the uncarpeted part of his bedroom’s floor, clutching the knife his father gifted to him on his fifth birthday. It was bigger than his outspread palms back then so he reached for it with both of his eager tiny hands while the king uttered these words:</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Keep it close to your unsightly existence</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji couldn’t forget that day. It was one of his clearest memories. Kenji couldn’t make sense of it before but it does now, and that’s all he could ever think of at that moment. Those words felt like it was written on his skin, free for everyone to read and see that the king didn’t want him as his son.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji hid away because he didn’t want anyone to disturb him, he didn’t want anyone to see him in this kind of pathetic state, he didn’t want anyone to see his weaknesses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He <em>didn’t</em> want to be <em>seen</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kenji?” A comforting and familiar voice rang from the other side of the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji instinctively curled up into his knees where he sat against a corner of the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s terrified of how much he relied on Hajime, his brother’s designated First Knight. Yahaba might be his and only his servant, but that was all Yahaba could be to him. Though Yahaba had tried to get personal with him, they were not permitted to have close relations unlike how his brother and Hajime could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In his young years, his only other special person that wasn't from the royal family was Hajime. He was not permitted to befriend the children of the nobles or of their ally kingdoms. He was caged in this castle, kept away from everyone else’s sight unless his presence to complete the royal family’s image at formal events was needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go away.” Kenji whispered, neither having the emotional will nor physical strength to heighten the volume of his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was tired. Aching. Suffering. He wanted to be left in total solitude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not leaving you alone.” Hajime’s voice rang again, its vibration traveling through the walls like music that caved itself around Kenji to sooth his erratic soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m here, Kenji.” He said, firm and genuine, acting like these words would be able to embed his presence right beside Kenji for an eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji forcibly shut his eyes close and habitually chewed on his lower lip, trying to ignore the promises he liked to hear but promises he knew he didn’t deserve.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tooru and I would always be here for you, Kenji.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Prince Kenji.” Hajime called out after a single knock on the door then asked, “Can I come in?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You would still have come in even if I haven’t permitted you to yet, wouldn’t you?” Kenji slurred, the rebellious phase of a sixteen year old evident in his tone, but it was justified as Hajime did the exact same thing he just said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the door shut close behind his back, Hajime glared at Kenji who was lying down on his bed lazily, his arms supporting his nape as he nonchalantly chewed on a snack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wouldn’t invade your space if you really needed distance, Kenji.” He started as he approached the prince. Kenji quickly turned his face away from him as he stepped closer, provoking Hajime to click his tongue as he cupped a hand in contact with the other’s jaw, forcing Kenji to meet his gaze, “Let me look at it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After sharply angling Kenji’s face to reveal his right cheek, Hajime paused at the sight of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His cheek was bruised and swollen—the same scarred side from five years ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime gently caressed Kenji’s cheek with his palm, careful not to press against the bruise and hurt Kenji, then using his thumb, he slowly traced the thin horizontal line of a scar embossed on top of his cheekbone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a deep-seated ache inside Hajime’s chest that he couldn’t let out; he was not authorized to do so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji did not meet his eyes, he just casually looked to the side, pretending that nothing was out of order as he grumbled, “I’m fine, no need to worry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime blinked as he swallowed down his bubbling emotions and hazy thoughts and said, “I’m calling for an aid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then turned away to walk out and search for the palace’s healer, but Kenji’s fingers caught him around his wrist, stopping him and keeping him in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji uttered, low and silent. Hajime slowly faced him again and saw dark autumnal brown eyes silently asking him not to go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime opened his mouth to speak, but Kenji’s brown eyelashes fluttered close as he loudly sighed to interrupt him and said, “Hajime, I’m fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kenji opened his eyes again, Hajime held his gaze this time as Kenji whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stay for a while.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, that’s genius of you, Kenji!” Tooru enthusiastically complimented him after he presented an idea for the negotiation that was to happen with a neighboring kingdom involving a dispute resulting from a small misunderstanding made bigger than it should have been. He also gave ideas for the proper defense and counterattack plan if it may ever end with conflict.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji smiled as his brother patted his shoulder, “This would surely reach father. I’d let him know it was your plan.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji did not doubt that Tooru would praise his name in front of their father. He did not ever once doubt Tooru’s affection for him as his younger brother, so he knew Tooru would keep his promise, but he also knew their father well. He had already predicted that the king <em>would </em>accept his proposal plan because Tooru suggested it, but he knew that the credit would be bestowed to his older brother instead of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the dinner table amongst the high officers of their military force, the king commended Tooru for the negotiation plan’s success instead of Kenji. His older brother tried to oppose the lie and state that it was not his plan but Kenji’s, yet Kenji already expected this outcome so he simply placed a calming hand on his brother’s forearm, stopping him from making a scene.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tooru whipped his head to meet his eyes, Kenji saw distressed warm brown irises looking back at him—apologetic and guilty for reasons he should never be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m fine.” Kenji muttered without raising any other disturbance to the table, offering Tooru a smile which he regretted not being able to fake better than how he did because Tooru’s face only grew more miserable as he responded with a quiver in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, Kenji.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why is the opposing king not surrendering?” Oikawa angrily growled as he took his helm off of his head and threw it towards his bed, the turquoise embedded helmet creating a dip on the mattress where it rested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Prince Tooru, please take a moment to breathe.” Hajime started, closing the gap between him and Tooru to soothe him with an assuring hand, but Tooru was anxiously strutting around one side of the room to the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Father wanted for the king to surrender himself, and his only emotional weakness was his family so I suggested assassinating all of his immediate bloodline at the same night.” Tooru blabbered to himself as he picked on the skin of his lips, tearing the scabs off and wounding it over and over, “Why is it not working?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime couldn’t watch him torture himself over a situation that they couldn’t manage as of the moment, so he grabbed Tooru’s hand away from his lips and forced him to look back at him. He hardened his stare, stabilizing Tooru and acting like an anchor that would not let Tooru stray too far away from the port, then he said, “My prince, please calm down.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru’s eyes widened with fury as he slapped away Hajime’s grasp on him, speaking in a high tone, “Do <em>not</em> call me <em>prince</em>, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru turned his back from him, but Hajime expected this outburst. He never regarded Tooru as prince in private as they have been a special person to each other for so long, but Tooru was different today and Hajime felt the need to let Tooru be aware of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re for sure acting like one right now, <em>your majesty</em>.” Hajime retorted back with sarcasm, intensely staring at the back of Tooru’s head, aiming to make him feel uncomfortable, “I’ve never seen you act out like this before.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru stilled in his position as Hajime finished speaking, and he watched as the prince took a deep shuddering breath to compose himself before he turned on his heels, looking back at Hajime with his eyes showing remorse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know.” Tooru admitted, sounding defeated as he walked closer to Hajime, his eyes downcast, “My idiotic insecurities are getting the better of me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s no reason for you to be.” Hajime comforted while he raised a hand to tread through Tooru’s scalp, brushing away the stray strands of hair that was put out of place from wearing a helmet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru melted into his touch, curling forwards to lay his head on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime accommodated him by wrapping his arms around him and giving him a sturdy and heartfelt embrace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their armors were heavy and their positions were slightly uncomfortable, but the crown that was not yet even passed down to rest atop the prince’s head was too heavy to bear alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru sighed, his breathing sounding a little better as he uttered, “I couldn’t help but think that what if we followed Ken-chan’s plan instead. Would we have had better results?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime used to fondly chuckle at the mention of Kenji’s childhood nickname whenever he heard Tooru say it, but now it only hurt him as he felt his throat tighten with something close to yearning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Composing himself with an intake of oxygen through his nose, Hajime then placed a tender kiss on Tooru’s temple while he mustered up an answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime had none, so he just grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We wouldn’t know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Kenji turned eighteen, he decided to confront his mother and inquire about his sin against the king. He was finally ready to hear why the king loathed his existence directly from her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had some hints which helped him form ideas from history and rumors he heard spoken by the servants, but only after he had come of age did he feel like his mother could finally tell him the full truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s been five years since then; he’s now old enough to be responsible in making decisions for himself and his own fate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Presented by the universe to him were two options; would he rather continue living a lie, or live his whole truth? Either way would have led him to a hell of despair and the deepest depths of sorrow anyway, it was just a matter of which poison he would rather die from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t an easy decision because he still thought of those people he held dear to him, but in the end he decided to filthy his hands with blood and dirt rather than to be shoved down covered in it for an eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I’m sorry, Tooru</em>.</p>
</div><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You called for me, father?” Tooru greeted as he knelt on his right knee beside the king’s bed, offering his respects. Iwaizumi followed suit and knelt on one knee as well from a meter behind the prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were no warning signs to prepare the both of them as the king announced, “You will be crowned as king tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru swiftly looked up, utter disbelief evident in the tone of his voice as he questioned, “Isn’t that a hasty decision, my king?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime kept his eyes locked on the ground and clenched his jaw as he listened to the conversation between the king and the crown prince. Tooru tried to argue his point, but the king had already decided.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime grit his teeth. This was a cruel plan—both for Tooru and Kenji, but Hajime couldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t change a single thing. Years had passed since they were only young foolish boys running around the palace and yet he still could not do better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn’t listening anymore. His conscience and turbulent thoughts had started to make louder noises inside his skull than that of the outside. His mind was racing and he felt nauseous while he continued to think of the things he couldn’t do anything about anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thoughts were only brought to a temporary stop when the king regarded him by stating an order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hajime, prepare the crown prince for the ceremony tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Understood, your majesty.” Hajime responded immediately, deepening his bow as much as his neck would permit him to so that his unfavorable facial expression wouldn’t be noticed by the king.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru suddenly stood up, his posture was domineering and mad as he stared down at Hajime, saying, “You swore loyalty to me, Hajime, and I say that this situation is unpropitious.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you would forgive me, my prince, but...” Hajime balled his hands into fists, combating his emotions so as to not lose confidence before he forced himself to say, “It is an important part of my duty to make you a king once it has been ordained.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hajime..." Tooru trailed off, his woes catching up to him and stealing the words he wanted to say, realizing that hope was something you couldn’t fight for if there wasn’t any in the first place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You both are dismissed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of them made a proper bow of dismissal before they left the room, but at the door before Tooru fully passed through, the king gave another order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tooru.” He called, and the prince turned to face him again, his posture upright and ready to comply, but the next phrase made his spine and faux confidence wilt completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You must kill your brother or else, he would slay us both.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt like the whole world stopped revolving and rotating for Hajime. He saw how Tooru stayed deathly still as well and understood that Tooru must have been affected by the statement in the exact same way it did to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A rapid train of words and phrases which Hajime desired to say out loud were coursing through his skull, most likely the same ones that were running through Oikawa’s as well, but they both couldn’t speak either syllable of any of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru could only bow his head—neither in respect nor compliance, but in a helpless and hopeless defeat—then he said, “I understand, father.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was an eerie calmness in the way the both of them walked away from the king’s chambers, a sick pretentious image for those who were observing their every move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was venom; the blood flowing inside Tooru and Kenji’s veins. There is no cure for either even if one of them meets his gruesome end. One <em>would </em>win against the other, but the victor still would fall victim to the poison as it was already decided in their mercilessly written fate and history.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a short walk, Hajime and Tooru finally reached the serenity that Tooru’s abode promised, and as soon as the lock of the door clicked close, Tooru punched the brick wall of his room and torched his throat with a scream filled with agony, staying in that position as he dug his knuckles in even deeper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime couldn’t contain himself, he couldn’t gather himself enough to muster even an ounce of strength to help Tooru keep the pieces together. He couldn’t act as the dutiful First Knight he should have been where he was able to hush Tooru and force him to compose himself so that his image as a future king would not be tainted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime could only bite his lower lip and concentrate on controlling the emotions threatening to spill out and overflow from the corners of his eyes. Tooru’s cries were enough for the both of them, and maybe even for the three of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only Tooru could express himself this way. Only he was brave enough to face their adversities along with his heart. That was his strength, but ultimately his greatest weakness as well, because if he wasn’t such a person, his heart wouldn’t have broken this much in the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime placed a hand on the small of his back, hoping it offered Tooru a warm distraction from the coldness of all which surrounded him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the whole night before the coronation, Tooru sobbed one word and only that word, his voice raw from the pain he verbalized into a scream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was a game of life and death, one that the two of them would have never thought they would ever play from different sides, but the battle kept ending with a truce once they were met with a stalemate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One would retreat, and the other would allow it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It pleasantly humored Kenji even if his army’s resources were slowly degenerating, an assurance that he would soon be losing the war. The force that ensured their trust in him to be led to this battle were not as blessed as the military of the blue castle, but for that they compensated with strong defense strategies and brute strength.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The war kept going for a long while, but Kenji had predicted this already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a battle to death which Kenji himself chose to trigger, and he walked himself into this danger knowing he would die—<em>predicting</em> that he would absolutely die by the merciful sword of his brother, so when Kenji felt his sword sink deep into his brother’s chest cavity to pierce through the other side, Kenji felt everything and nothing all at once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stood there, stricken by the wonderful memories but was stoned with the bitterness that came along with every single one of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru has always been there for him—from start to <em>finish</em>. It was both a blessing and a curse. It was a promise he gave to Kenji even if he didn’t ask for it. Kenji then forcibly transformed that promise into means for taking his life, but Kenji took his instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji couldn’t breathe as he stared into his brother’s beautiful warm brown eyes and watched him smile for the last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Forgive me, Kenji. I’m not that strong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Do you seek revenge?” Hajime was asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ignored the sweat, dirt and blood coming down from his eyebrow and down to his eye to glare upwards at Kenji where he was forced to kneel by his shackles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. I seek justice, your majesty.” Hajime started with a smile that represented his impregnable will, then he added, “But I’ll take revenge.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kenji kept up with his strong facade, barely acknowledging the cracks in his armor that could be invaded by the emotional pleasures or burdens of the past if made known to anyone else other than him. One slip and all of his bones would crumble into dust, but he won’t let that happen. He couldn’t let that happen yet. He’s not authorized to do so; therefore, he would stand strong, even if it’s pretend. He would carry on the role he chose for himself and play it well as long as it means that there is a chance of him grasping some sort of closure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your majesty.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A grumbling voice called, and Kenji looked behind him to see Takanobu with his head crowned with white hair bowed down respectfully as he spoke, “Excuse my trespassing but I’ve noticed you were in low spirits, so I’ve brought you fresh strawberries and champagne.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji smiled. Genuinely for the first time in a while because this was unexpected. He would have thought that he would be rejected and scorned because of the war, but here Takanobu was, a loyal servant and knight to him, offering him his favorite fruit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s well appreciated, Takanobu.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Why do you keep me alive?” Hajime asked, intending to spit his words to show how scornful he was towards the man he was talking to, and yet he almost sounded begging instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re treating me like a precious pet.” Hajime said, his voice in a silent hiss of suppressed anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji barked a roaring laughter, reverberating through the kingdom’s walls, loud and ominously chilling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re more than a precious pet.” Kenji sneered, his luscious and tempting toxin engraving its lethality into him through his auditory senses. He knew that its lethality had spread throughout his whole body as Kenji stated:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re the knife I keep beneath my pillow, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji felt a small flame of fury come to life inside his gut as Hajime tried to insult him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re not this kind of person, Kenji.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly turned to face the former First Knight and rasped, “Don't <em>speak </em>like you‘re aware of what kind of person I am.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime’s eyes were taken aback and apologetic at the same time as Futakuchi glared. They’ve become like this now; using words like knives and saying things that they don’t truly mean just to cut one another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji couldn’t stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, you <em>once </em>were beside me in the past, but let’s be honest.” Kenji walked towards Hajime, towering over him as he looked down on him with cold eyes and spoke with a flat tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You never knew me, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Takanobu was a silent and gentle giant who never conversed with Hajime in a personal manner; therefore, it was a surprise when the loyal knight of Kenji initiated a conversation with him over a glass of ale after coincidentally meeting at the castle’s brewery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had only sparred before, and most of it had ended with a deuce due to Takanobu’s impenetrable defense techniques. They were simply talking about swordsmanship before Takanobu veered off towards somewhere more poetic and intimate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a double edged sword, Hajime.” Takanobu said, looking away and out of the wall’s unglazed window to appreciate its offered view of the night sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If anything, I see myself as a dull blade instead.” Hajime answered, grinning as he drank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are when you decide to be, but you’ve been the most optimal weapon beside <em>and </em>against his majesty.” Takanobu said, a solemn and subtle smile on his lips, barely even there as he added, “Surely, one day you will decisively turn on me as well.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime’s hands paused midair, and he felt himself hold his breath when Takanobu continued, “You must defeat me by then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He settled down his glass on the table and fixated on it for a short second, then he grabbed it in his hand once again to drink it all in one go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While gulping, Hajime swallowed down the optimism that grew inside of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime drinks to forget, and sometimes he drinks to remember. Tonight, he wanted to forget, but Takanobu’s words stopped him from doing so, and now the intoxicating sensation of the drink wasn’t helping anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was most probably for the better because Hajime had started to think that maybe he could be friends with Takanobu, but alas, that would never be a possibility. Maybe they already were in some sort of an unsaid and strange agreement, because he was still comforted by Takanobu when he said his last words prior to leaving him to drink alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Be strong, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The steel railings that kept the previous king of the fallen kingdom of Aoba Johsai were opened for Kenji to get inside. It had been a week since their victory and Kenji decided it was only right to sully his own hands with more of the Oikawa family’s blood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you enjoying your reign, your majesty?” The king weakly rasped with a mocking smile as Kenji entered the stone cold cell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am not here for a conversation, father.” Kenji casually spoke, looking down upon the frail old man that has been barely given edible food nor drinkable water for days. Kenji felt no remorse in it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course, of course. You’re here to kill me just like how you did to your brother.” The man chuckled, or wheezed in a nugatory attempt to project the once proud and glorious man he was before his castle burned down to the ground. That indomitable man is gone now, reduced to a feeble abomination of skin and bones with rags for clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji couldn’t help but scoff at how pathetic he was, “You surely know me well, father.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are <em>not</em> my son.” The man bellowed, fully demonstrating his despise and disgust towards Kenji’s existence as he struggled against the chains that kept him kneeling on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing this absurdity, Kenji supposed that the physical and emotional scars he received from his childhood and puberty were still merciful in a way because this man could have killed him instead of simply being discriminative of him and resenting him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a huge, <em>huge</em> mistake on his part, and his animalistic eyes were strongly stating all of that. Kenji can see the desire in his glare to grip his neck so tight to kill him through the breakage of his cervical spine instead of hypoxia—not that he still could be able to do it with those fragile fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji smiled. Amused like he was watching a humorous segment of the circus. It does feel like the same for him because both are just as ridiculous as the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sat on the chair prepared by the guards inside the room, aiming to level his gaze with the former king, and he saw unsightly dull brown eyes filled with rage. Kenji took a short pause, because those eyes, no matter how malicious and spiteful it was, still resembled Tooru’s. Kenji hated that fact because he couldn’t look back at his brother before without ever losing the paranoia that Tooru might hate him or hurt him. It took a lot of effort for him to trust his brother, and Tooru lived up to that because he never did hurt him. He even died proving it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji snickered softly, a mechanism that kicks in when he starts to reminisce about the past, then he said, “If you were just as good of a father to me as you were to my brother—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am <em>not</em> your father. Never will be.” The man interrupted, and Kenji paused speaking, his lips still parted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After some seconds, Kenji hummed cheerily, then he lowered his tone to say, “Which is precisely why you’re going to die.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man smiled, “So? Are you nailing me to a cross, <em>son</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud bubble of surprised laughter escaped his lips, the pitch of his voice raised, “Is that your last resort for a bit of mercy? Attempting to guilt my heart by calling me a <em>son</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji maniacally laughed, tilting his body backwards as he heard the way the man spoke of the word <em>son</em> in his head again, filling it with virulent rage and amusement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But no, father.” Kenji said, an entertained smile still on his lips but his voice was composed and rid of jest, “The child of God met his fate that way, and a hypocrite like you does not deserve to meet your fate the same way of the holiness you believe in.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji started to stand up, unsheathing the blade that hung upon his left hip, “You easily labeled my mother as sinner, but she was only a victim as well.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji took a step towards him, his gaze heavy as it bored into those cold, lifeless brown eyes, “You preach of the bible as a farcical good king, but I admit that you were a good father to the first prince, and I heard that you were once a good spouse to the queen as well, but hiding behind the luxurious layers of clothes you adorned yourself was a rotten soul. You pointed an accusing finger towards others and condemned them with the word of your god and yet you do not listen to him yourself.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji gripped the knife in his right hand tightly, straightening his posture to stay composed as his heart began to beat inside his ears, adrenaline rushing inside his veins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now your sins have caught up, father.” Kenji said, brandishing his knife before the father he grew up knowing, “Do not pray for forgiveness or salvation.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man seemed to take notice of the turquoise embellishment on his knife, forming a blue cross, the insignia of the kingdom they both once called home, then he muttered, “You’ve kept it with you for this long, so you do know that you’re just as much of a sinner as I am and that the world is better off without your presence.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m aware.” Kenji smiled again, his tone lilting joyfully as he grabbed the greasy grey locks of what was once a majestic king and said, “I’ll meet you in hell, father.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji felt a deep satisfaction in the way that the sharp blade of his knife made contact to the side of the man’s neck, and an exhilarating chill ran up from the tips of his fingers and into his nerves as he sawed deeper into the flesh, roughly cutting through the resistance of his bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blood splattered across the floor and squirted onto his royal robes, warming his own flesh as an excess of it pooled beneath his feet. The drowning gasps that he was hearing seemed like a demoniac music made for him and only him, a rhythm he vehemently danced to with a blade in one hand and a head on the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As his knife finally thoroughly cut through, Kenji made a harsh tug to get rid of the remaining anatomical connections of the head from the neck. He kept his grasp on the decapitated head by holding on his hair, feeling the weight of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guard!” Kenji called after some heavy breaths, and as soon as his voice rang, the door opened for a servant to kneel right behind him, waiting for orders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji handed him the severed head and gestured at the body bathing in fresh, warm blood in front of them and stated an order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Throw it to the wolves.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime was out on the lawn to take a walk underneath the bright illumination of the full moon. It was some time after the midnight bell and Hajime couldn’t sleep even after the many tosses and turns he made against his soft and silken sheets. He didn’t take a light lamp with him and yet the moonlight’s blessing was enough to guide his steps for a safe path.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime liked the night—everyday, everything and everyone would stand still once the darkness reigned the skies in a constant routine for an eternity. It was one of the few things that brought peace for Hajime.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up at the moon and the stars that resided in its surroundings, Iwaizumi‘s vision caught a form of a person sitting on an unglazed windowpane, the individual’s legs dangling outside of the room, and with a slight push, they would fall into the concrete ground from a disabling, if not lethal, height.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime squinted his eyes to try and recognize who the person was, only then he realized that the window was from Kenji’s chambers and the person sitting at the edge of the window was Kenji himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt a rush of chemicals course through his bloodstream as he dashed for Kenji’s room. His thighs screamed at him from the unexpected agony he put them through without the slightest of warning nor prep as he sprinted through staircases, desperate to reach Kenji as quickly as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime reached the floor, and he felt his lungs expand as he saw the door come into view. He did not knock and simply trespassed into the room, Kenji’s name right at the tip of his tongue to call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kenji—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime fixated on the windowpane where he assumed Futakuchi was stationed, and he saw his moonlit silhouette wrapped in the silk robe he was embellished in after a bath, still sitting there, relieving the panic that rose to his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You haven’t changed, Hajime.” Kenji spoke, filling the silent atmosphere of the night with nostalgia and longing for what long since had passed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were almost just like this back then, but it wasn’t this wrong yet. They had hope for better days before, and now all they’re sure of is the impending doom hanging above their crowns, waiting for the cue to befall unto them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime released an exhale—either due to relief, anxiety, yearning, or a composition of all three.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the silence, Hajime braved to take one step forward, calling his name again, “Kenj—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t come closer.” Kenji ordered, strict and autocratic, rendering Iwaizumi frozen. The quiet spoke for itself asking why, and Kenji softened his voice to offer an explanation, lowering his head as he said, “There’s blood on the floor.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime looked down at his feet and scanned the whole room, but he only got more confused as Kenji added, “It’s on my clothes. It’s on my hands.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a pause, and Hajime barely heard Kenji’s helpless soft mutter, saying, “It’s everywhere, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Goosebumps spread on Hajime’s skin as Kenji suddenly hummed, “Honor thy father and thy mother. Thou shallt not kill.” A chuckle, “Do you believe in hell, Hajime?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tightening his hands into fists and not acknowledging the sinister chill in the air, Hajime focused on the silhouette of Kenji’s body and gritted his teeth. He knew that Kenji experiences visions sometimes and according to Takanobu, it wasn’t severe yet, but he has never seen Kenji this worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carrying that bit of courage he felt within him from earlier, he took another step forward, a dull thudding sound of a heel against the carpeted concrete. Kenji turned his face away farther, looking out at the skies as he commanded once more with a stern voice, “Don’t come closer, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a constant battle inside of Hajime’s mind and body—he knows he should distance himself but this was his one and only chance to get closer since he was never given any before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was not permitted to get close. Personally. Intimately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was not authorized to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So even though this may be a mistake on his part, even if he might be pushed away and rejected, Hajime still desired to attempt reaching out, because he believed that he could still grasp Kenji and be able to hold him. Even if it was just for one night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime took wide strides towards Kenji, unrelenting as he strived against the imposing aura Kenji had surrounded himself in to leave him alone. When he reached Kenji, he slipped one arm from behind to reach for Kenji’s right hand, curling his upper body to conform to the contour of Kenji’s spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tips of his fingers gently grazed the soft skin of Kenji’s forearm, and he traced the indented bone structure up to his wrist to gently clutch his hand into his. In a low whisper, Hajime told Kenji, “There’s no blood anywhere, your majesty.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But it’s on my skin.” Futakuchi retorted with a weak rasp in his voice, looking lost as to whether he wants to free himself from Hajime’s loose hold or to invite him in further.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime then secured his clasp on Kenji’s hand and brought it up to his face, planting a tender kiss atop his knuckles, letting his lips linger on his fingers as he spoke, “Then it is on mine as well.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji seemed to pause at that statement, and Hajime saw it as an opportunity to reel Kenji in—back to reality, to safety, to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, stopping himself from releasing his hold on his sanity while he got intoxicated from the invigorating smell of herbs and flowers on Kenji’s supple skin. He never had a guiltless moment when he had this much proximity with Kenji before, but tonight he would rid himself of such thoughts. For now, he would indulge himself and be selfish should he be granted full consent by Kenji.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his breath brushing through Kenji’s dark brown locks, he pleaded, “Come inside, <em>my lord</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like a thoughtful warning due to an unpleasant surprise from the use of the formal addressment, Kenji met Hajime’s eyes for the first time that night and glared as he furiously said, “<em>Hajime</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A feeble chuckle escaped Hajime’s lips which even he did not expect; either it was because Kenji’s reaction to the blasphemous honorific humored him or if it was because of how pathetic he felt, then with a desolate tone, he almost prayed as he once again asked, “Come to me, Kenji.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime observed Kenji’s eyes, and he saw his defenses crack, a hint of the vulnerability Kenji had hidden for so long glazing over his features as he uttered Hajime’s name again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Hajime</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time it was a call of yearning. A lingering, unresolved, yearning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime wasn’t able to rein in his fervent desire anymore, so he grasped Kenji’s hand and tugged Kenji to get off the windowpane and into the bedroom. With Hajime’s urge, Kenji swung his legs from the outside and laid the soles of his feet atop the carpet. Hajime met him halfway with his fingers treading through his scalp and an arm circling around his waist, holding him close to his chest, trapping him in an embrace. Kenji responded with his hands hanging on the sides of Hajime’s hips, barely using his fingertips to hold him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji’s autumnal brown eyes were unstable as it fixated on Hajime’s face before he succumbed to Hajime’s hold. When he used his voice, he tried to repress the shake in it as he said, “I wouldn’t want you to regret this, Hajime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime closed his eyes and he fisted Kenji’s hair. His forehead against the scar on Kenji’s right cheek, his lips near the other’s lips while he muttered, “As long as you swear to me that you won’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji created a small distance between their faces by pushing away Hajime’s hips. He felt Kenji’s burning stare on him so Hajime opened his eyes to look back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I won’t.” Kenji decisively said as soon as they locked eyes, a definitive tone and an oath in his voice as he said, “I vow to you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji then moved to lean forward to capture his lips into his craving mouth, their deprivation of each other’s warmth completely unconcealed in the needful manner of how they both held and caressed each other. Hajime could taste strawberries and blood in Kenji’s mouth, and strangely, he was addicted to how it coated his tongue. Gradually, he perfectly met the rhythm Futakuchi made for the two of them, their synchronized breaths as their musical guide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime led them to the bed, letting Kenji’s back fall onto the mattress as he loomed above the younger. He gave Kenji chaste kisses on top of his forehead, nose and lips before he said, “Let me please you, <em>my lord</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He then dived in to mouth on Kenji’s neck, and he felt the swallow which the younger made when his teeth grazed over the junction of his neck and shoulders. He then sucked right there, creating his imprint while his hands roamed all over the silk cloth that barely covered Kenji’s smooth and freckled skin. Hajime slowly uncovered his robe, mapping a trail of colors across Kenji’s chest—a revelation of how he felt after all those years and a temporary evidence of it ever being existent, because these territorial marks <em>would</em> fade. His claim on his majesty is transient, and soon this memory of them would be evanescent. This carte blanche would meet its end by succumbing to the fire and fading into unrecognizable ashes, but for now, Hajime would write on it however he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would kiss without shame, and would fuck without restraints.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Close to meeting his end, Hajime finished with a desperate gasp for air, calling his lord’s name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Kenji</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a delightful breeze that ruffled through Kenji’s hair as he looked out of the window in his chamber. The skies were a beautiful hue of blue, a blissful yet satirical scenery offered to him by the supreme being before he crumbles back to dust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A decade ago, he first learned from his mother that he wasn’t an Oikawa but was a Futakuchi. Kenji was a kin of the king of Date, not of the king of Aoba Johsai. His mother was assaulted by his biological father at an unfortunate event, and the king of Aoba Johsai had never forgiven both the abuser and the abused since then, leading to the struggles of a child Kenji while the blue castle fortified its forces in order to take down the mighty walls of Date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Five years after learning his truth, Kenji presented himself before the tyrannical king of Date who was rendered heirless, and pronounced himself as one from his direct bloodline. Soon after it was proven, he immediately gained the king’s trust which made it easier for Kenji to slay him with his own hands. It was vengeance for his late mother, and his own objective to reign over Date as their next ruler. Unexpectedly, he was accepted by most of the corrupt high-ranking officers because of his straightforward and shameless atrocity, and he was followed by the patriotic knights because of his charisma during battles. He was called the kind but mad king of Date because he cared for its residents, but with revenge fueling Kenji and the army of Date, it led to incautious decisions just to seize the kingdom of Aoba Johsai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji had already known that this day was fated to happen. He simply waited for it and kept close what’s left of what was most precious to him before this catastrophe came hunting for his crowned head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His door opened, and he heard the familiar sound of confident steps, walking straight towards where he stood, and he relished listening to it because the comforting sound of death’s footsteps finally arrived to take him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My king.” Hajime called as he knelt and addressed Kenji’s eminence properly for the very first time, the huskiness and roughness of the former knight’s voice seeping deep into his bones that bore tranquility for his nerves. It pleased but disturbed Kenji in a way that no one else had when they referred to him as the King of Date or <em>their</em> king. Kenji was not sure whether it was because of the history or the present they shared. It was most likely a mixture of both.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling, Kenji turned a little to take a peek of Hajime’s face as he asked, “Is this how it ends, Hajime?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a short silence, and Hajime had the guts to look guilty as he answered, “Yes, my king.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenji then turned to fully front Hajime, with all of his walls and defenses withdrawn, accepting his inevitable fall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>To Kenji, it was not a defeat he dreaded but rather his most awaited judgement day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew that Hajime was aware of it from the way they both painfully held each other’s gaze, desperate to tell each other the things they couldn’t before, but clever enough to abstain from doing so. Such things by now would only become empty words of promises and excuses, therefore, they stayed that way, simply staring deeply into each other’s eyes and appreciating the life that was still inside of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was an apologetic tone in the grit of Hajime’s voice as he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please forgive me for taking too long.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime sobbed as he watched the life behind those beautiful brown eyes slowly die like a dry autumn leaf that has fallen off its tree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silence was deafening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//hee-hee’s...,,,<br/><b>PSA: long ass a/n.</b> i’ll apologize this early bc this would be <i>very</i> Long.</p><p>ok so i hope that wasn’t as shitty as i think it is. i wrote this to procrastinate during midterms week but i was ia (and then deactivated) on twt to focus on this. (i dont check my word count so seeing it now, hmm. this felt longer than 8k when i wrote it actually but when i read it for the final "edit", i knew it wont go over 10k).</p><p>when i said this was out of my comfort zone i meant it in a way that i havent written any royalty aus before, and i have a casual style of writing ?? i hope this was at least a bit formal. and my vague concept also doesnt really go well much with this genre, i guess. im used to mostly psychological and emotional fics instead of factual ones.</p><p>but HELL, i still can//NOT// write detailed nsfw for hq???? i can’t just type it idk why??????? i did write one for wskn this year but compared to other fics that was also toned down. BTW HDHDH when i was “editing” this and read <i>“let me please u my lord”</i> i //fucking// gagged bc i forgot i wrote that line. ALSO THE <i> “fuck without restraints”</i>???,,, im SORRY for putting yall thru that. crucify me or decapitate me, whatever.</p><p>that part’s deets are up to ur imagination bc i cant write it (//no shit//)) but if u have none then i’ll share mine: iwa fellatio-ed futakuchi, &amp; sure, iwa was on top, but he took it up in his. 😛 (+ i couldnt include this bc i couldnt write Action but i intended to mention smth like: iwa felt a bit of guilt as kenj's hands roamed around his skin bc those were the same cruel hands that killed tooru - hajime's dear friend and kenji's own brother, but those thoughts were instantaneously pushed away as kenji (insert ooh ahhs) because kenji's hands on him were gentle, loving (whatever). deep in bliss, it didnt matter how bloody both their hands have been anymore. all that mattered was the pleasure, and hajime was grateful that he was given the opportunity to kiss kenji's sinful hands and be connected to him in the name of a mistake than never at all.) (edit: good thing i didnt write nsfw for this bc if i could there wouldve been blood play in the tags [i havent written bloodplay yet, i think,,,, unless...])</p><p>btw while i was losing braincells tryna write that, my sis suddenly played signal by tk (91 days op, one of the superior animes and anime ops) and i was like: wAH THATS SO FITTING. so check out my <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5dJce4QDS8DLkVJwtdImxL?si=rsAaEzQpScOaKxg31j2mjQ">spotify playlist</a> for this fic, thanks. and as i mentioned, this was inspired by a song and it was <a href="https://youtu.be/K4zvL5gn8Eo">silhouette by aquilo</a>. couldnt say it in the earlier a/n bc if u listened to it immediately it would have spoiled everything, but i wasn't even able to utilize its lyrics lmao.</p><p>also there came a time where i Had to force myself to type kenji instead of futakuchi bc it just Felt Wrong that i was using kenji and not Futakuchi BRRR.</p><p>I’m wrapping this up but well, i thought this would be less than 3k words ?? so ngl i lost the main concept for this fic. iwa was supposed to become futakuchi’s court jester after he seized seijoh but this long abomination fucking ended without any <i>court jester</i> even being mentioned. LMAO. I WANTED A COURT JESTER AU. THIS IS NOT THAT.</p><p>lastly! this is only the second iwafuta fic since 2015??? the first one wasnt in english so i relied on google translate to read through it. it was nsfw tho but anyway. ship iwafuta. ship futakuchi rare pair ships. (ship oifuta).</p><p>ok so yeah, if you’re confused, talk to me in the comments or smth idk. thank you so much for reading !!! i hope that you at least think this was worth your time. &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>